


Forbidden

by myshipstookovermylife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipstookovermylife/pseuds/myshipstookovermylife
Summary: Victor is a fairy.Yuuri is a merman.They're not supposed to be in love, not even supposed to be seen together.





	1. Chapter 1

Black hair, beautiful and soft brown eyes. 

That's how Victor keeps on remembering him.

But even his powers cannot bring him back.

* * *

 

An autumn day, September 7th to be exact, when he saw him, swimming with the dolphins, the biggest smile Victor had ever seen. 

He flew over them, looking at him. He had a beautiful tail, a wonderful blue tail that matched with the sky, that faded into a navy blue. 

Victor immediately took an interest in this merman, and flew above him. He wasn't even supposed to do this. He wasn't supposed to follow merpeople, they were considered enemies. He wasn't even supposed to look at them.

But he flew anyway, following the black haired mermaid, wherever he was going. 

* * *

 

The flight was shorter than Victor expected.

After just five minutes of following him, the merman went underwater, and never came back up again. 

Victor sighed, and flew back to his house.

Once he got there he was greeted by a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. He followed the smell and found Chris and Yurio making lekach, honey cake.

"Finally, you're back. I would've thought you've been eaten by a goblin," says Yurio, closing the old oven with a kick.

"Careful, you might break that one day if you keep on doing that Yurio," Victor says.

"I told you to stop calling me Yurio!" he exclaimed. Victor merely chuckled.

Yurio grumbled out of the kitchen, leaving Chris and Victor alone. 

"So, what did you do today?" Chris asks with a smirk, like he already knew the answer. 

Victor tensed up and felt his face slightly reddening. He lowered his face. "I was just out flying with someone." He raises his head and gives Chris one of his smiles. "Don't worry about it." 

"So, I shouldn't worry about the merman you were following," Chris says like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Victor's face immediately reddened and starting talking fast.

"No, huh, what are you talking about? I wasn't following anybody. What makes you think that? I was just flying around for a stroll, definitely not following a merman, just a, uhm, fish!" He rubbed the back of his neck, sweat coming down on his forehead (and it was quite a huge forehead).

Chris simply rolled his eyes, smiled, and took a step closer to Victor.

"And would you happen to have a little crush on him?" teased Chris. poking at Victor's chest. 

"S-shut up!"

He put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. Sorry. You totally don't have a crush on some merman." Chris' eyes started widening. "Oh, fuck, I forgot that we aren't supposed to date them, much less look at them."

"Hey, who said I was in love with him?"

"Who loves who now?" asked Yurio, standing in the doorway made of branches. Almost everything in their little village was made of bark.

"Since when did you care about love, Yuri?" Chris asks.

"Since Victor said he loved somebody."

"I do not love somebody!" Victor said loudly, almost furiously.

Yurio took a step back in alarm. "Jeez, who put a stick up your ass?"

Victor's wings went up, something that happened only when he was angry. Chris stepped back to the wall. Even Yurio took another step back.

"I'm going out for a flight," Victor says, teeth gritted.

No one disagreed.

* * *

 

Victor's wings were quite special, and nearly everyone was jealous of his wings.

They were curved outwards, and were larger and bigger than everybody else's, making him fly higher. The color was also special, a nice turquoise, while all the other fairies had clear or white wings. Some had other colors, but that was rare. 

 

 

While he was still in flight, Victor saw the merman again, this time near the edge of the water. 

His face brightened. He landed softly, then walked quietly to a nearby tree. He heard humming.

Suddenly the merman stopped.

"Hello...?"

_Shit._

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my search history looks so weird now

The merman looked behind him and turned his head side to side, looking around for the noise that same from behind him. He had brown eyes and black hair. Victor didn't move, his heart racing. Eventually the merman turned back to face the ocean, and resumed his humming. Victor let out a tiny sigh, his breath coming back to him. 

Victor watched the merman until he went back to the ocean, and until then he didn't realize how dark and late it was. He conjured a light from the palm of his hand. He flew back to the village and to his home. Yurio and Chris were still there, eating the honey cake. Chris smiled. 

"Feel better?"

Victor nodded, and flew up the stairs to his bed.

"Why do you even have stairs when you use tour wings to fly up," grumbled Yurio.

Victor laughed. 

* * *

 

Yurio went out to dance, Victor accompanying him. Yurio was perfect at it. He had the perfect body for dancing. Other people from the sides stared in amazement as the thin fairy danced on the wooden platform that. His wings went with him, like they were dancing themselves, like they had a mind of themselves. Victor smiled at his little kitten. 

He danced like a swan was the only thing Victor could think of to describe it when he saw Yurio dance. Swans were graceful.

His mind wandered to the merman. _What was his name?  What was his favourite colour? Did he like fairies, even though there was a huge rivalry between the two groups? Did he even like men?_

"Victor!"

"Huh, what? Oh, wait for me!"

* * *

 

"Well, it seems that you mind is occupied with something... is it your boyfriend?" Chris playfully teased. 

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Why is no one telling me about this 'boyfriend' of yours?" Yurio complained.

"You're too young to know this, Yuri," said Chris.

"I'm fifteen!"

"Still."

Yurio stomped away, his wings drooping.

"Look what you did, you angered the little Russian kitten," Victor said, pointing accusingly at Chris' chest. 

"Yes, yes, I see. But really, tell me about him, Victor," Chris pressed. 

Victor thought about it. He didn't want everyone to know about the merman. In a way, he felt like he should be the only one that knew about him. He didn't like the idea of having to "share" him with everybody, even though the merman never even knew him. Victor wanted to shake his head, but he really did want to share something about him. Or maybe it was the puppy dog face that Chris was pulling. Either way, he wanted to share something about him. 

"He's really beautiful. He has a nice blue tail, pretty brown eyes, and messy black hair," Victor said with a dreamy look on his face. Chris was trying hard not to giggle like a little girl hearing her friend's crush.

"Is that all?"

"Well, that I know of."

They both sighed. Victor wanted so badly to know about the merman. But it was forbidden by the laws for them to date because of some petty rivalry, which Victor still couldn't get.

"We could go down to the beach, maybe he'll be there," suggested Chris.

He shook his head. "I don't want to risk other fairies seeing us." _Plus I'd rather be alone when I see him again. Maybe I could actually talk to him,_ Victor added mentally, but Chris seemed to get the flow of what was going on in Victor's mind.

* * *

Every morning an every evening, Victor would go down to the beach and see if he could spot Mer-that's what he decided to call him instead of just "the merman". Sometimes he would, sometimes he wouldn't. On days where he didn't show up, Victor stayed an extra couple of minutes, just in case. The dryads were used to seeing him everyday, and some even came out of their trees to say hello. 

One morning, a couple of weeks after he saw Mer, he was already looking up at him, before he could even spot him. He immediately flew back down to the trees, trying to stop his heart from coming out of his chest. _Maybe he didn't notice me..._

Who the fuck was he kidding? Anyone could've seen him. He put his face into his hands. He wanted to check, to make sure that Mer hadn't really seen him, maybe he was just thinking? Victor couldn't go back there now. They were almost starting morning practice, where everyone practiced their powers. And if they didn't (almost half of the fairies) have powers, they would do dance or cooking. 

Victor and Chris' power was light and fire. They practiced setting hays on fire and trying to melt stuff with magnifying glasses, manipulating the light beams of the sun to melt it. Chris did well, while Victor almost caught his ass on fire. 

Yurio didn't seem to have a power. Not yet anyways. Powers didn't start to appear until you were eighteen, and even than you had to have two years of self-training to actually get some of it down. But for now, he was in dance class. 

There were six powers in their community. Some people could get a mixture of both, but most people usually just got one. There were: light, fire, water, air, nature and mental. Few people get the mental power, which allows them to manipulate human's and fairies minds. Of course, this one had to be caught very carefully, so the fairies wouldn't use it in the wrong way (like the time Mira, Victor's neighbor almost made him drown himself with a bucket of water and made him believe it was a path to rainbows), Water, air, and nature are basically self explanatory.

After their practice, Victor told Chris about Mer, and how he might have saw him flying and looking for him.

"Do you think he knows you? I mean, you have been spying on him for a month straight."

Victor shook his head. "No, there's no way that that could've happened. Unless he saw me on the first day, when I flew above him, and when he heard me come up behind him and hid behind a tree. Other than that, he hasn't shown any sign of noticing me."

Chris thought for a moment. "Maybe he didn't see you?"

"There's no way, it took me like five seconds to realize he was watching me."

"How about you actually go talk to him?"

Victor's eyes went wide. "No, no, no. You know how the stupid rules are. No interacting with merpeople or any naiads."

They both looked at each other, and started bursting out laughing. 

* * *

 

He was going to do it. 

He was going to talk to Mer this evening. No one was going to stop him. Even Yurio gave him encouragement. Sort of. He just said, "Don't fuck this up like everything else," but hey, anything encouraging was good enough for Victor. 

He flew to the beach and landed, somewhat louder to get Mer's attention, behind his usual tree, and of course saw Mer sitting at the edge, where water meets land. When he landed, their eyes connected, and Mer already starting getting in the water again before Victor cried out.

"Wait! Please, stop for a second," Victor said, grabbing Mer's wrist. "I just..." he trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

"No! We're not supposed to be seen together! Let go of me!" Mer said, wiggling around.

"Please, please just listen,"

Mer looked behind Victor and behind himself. "Five minutes."

That was enough time for him to explain things, if he hurried. So he explained everything everything to him, about that day on September second, how he "spied" on him after that (he didn't say spied, but Mer still looked freaked out about that. Victor didn't blame him.)

"Just...tell me you name," Victor pleaded. 

"Tell me yours first."

"Victor Nikiforov."

"Yuri Katsuki."

And than he swam away from him. 

_So that's his name_ , thought Victor. _Yuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally only know this fairy stuff because i watch tinker bell


End file.
